Various compact forms of torches which can be carried conveniently in a small bag, handbag or the like have been proposed but they are often inconvenient to handle and use. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a small torch which, in the act of activating the light, is made somewhat larger and so easier to hold whilst it is operating.